


The Best Part of Coming Home

by Daxolotl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But it's a Folgers Incest Commercial fic, Coffee, F/F, Holidays, Home, I'm not saying it's a Folgers Incest Commercial fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daxolotl/pseuds/Daxolotl
Summary: After most of a year away at college, Alex comes home for the holidays.More than a few things have changed.





	The Best Part of Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> _Yeah so uh. I have no excuses for this._

There's snow.

In _Midvale_.

Alex can't quite believe her eyes as she steps out of her car, slinging her bag over one shoulder. It's just a dusting of a few flakes here or there, but it's still _snow_ , in _Midvale_. That's unheard of.

She adjusts her beanie (partly a choice for the unseasonal cold, partly as a subtle indicator of her college-discovered queerness, and partly to hide her newly-short hair from Eliza) and approaches the front door. She hesitates. It's been almost a year. She'd just been so busy with college and with everything else, she hadn't really had a chance to come home. She hopes Kara…

The door opens, revealing a beaming blonde woman.

Alex freezes.

Oh.

In the last year, Kara has somehow grown from her awkward little sister to…

Well. Alex doesn't know, exactly, but she's pretty sure she's having a Gay Panic.

"I must have the wrong house," she hears herself saying.

Kara giggles, pointing at herself. "Sister?"

She proceeds to step forwards, hugging Alex tightly. She's so warm, and so welcoming, and Alex questions how she ever stayed away for this long.

"Oh, I missed you so much!"

"Alright, Kara, let me get through the door," Alex laughs, returning the hug and nuzzling against Kara's neck. "And I missed you too."

Kara practically drags them into the house.

"Where's Mom?" she asks, looking around at the decorations littering the entire Danvers household. Probably mainly Kara's doing.

"She had to head out and get the last of the groceries from the store. I would've gone with her, but I wanted to be here for when you got back. I, uh, I waited up all night for you, you know."

Alex pulls off her beanie as she steps into the kitchen, dropping her bag unceremoniously to the floor under the table. "You know I'm only in National City, right? I only set off this morning."

Kara shrugs, hopping up to sit on the edge of the table. "I missed you," she says, again, like it explains everything, before her eyes catch on Alex's head. "Your hair! You cut it short!"

Alex's eyes widen and she reaches up to touch her shortened bob. "Oh, uh, yeah. I was getting tired of the old wild hair, so I wanted a change."

Kara's staring.

Alex stares back. She's changed so much the past year.

"It looks good."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Great, actually."

Alex clicks on the coffee maker, just to give herself something to do and to shop herself from grinning like an idiot. _It's just_ Kara _, god, get a hold of yourself_ , she thinks, to very little avail.

Even less avail when Kara hooks her arms around Alex's waist from behind, dragging her over towards the table. Okay, she was definitely using some super-strength there. That was cheating.

Alex laughs and shoves Kara's shoulder. "Dork. At least let me get my coffee first."

"No. It's Alex time."

She rolls her eyes and tries to ignore how close Kara's pulled her. "Can I at least grab your present from my bag?"

At that, Kara stops. "Present? We're doing early presents this year?"

"No, _we're_ not. I just…saw something and thought of you. I wanted to bring you something extra, from far-away National City."

Curiosity evidently gets the better of Kara, because she lets go of Alex's waist, letting her reach under the table for her bag, grabbing a small parcel from amongst the couple she's brought for Kara and Eliza, a blue-and-red bow stuck to the top of it.

"No X-ray vision," she says, pointing an accusatory finger at Kara.

"Me? X-ray vision? Pfft!" Kara retorts. "Pffffft! As if!"

Alex smirks. "Also, I painted the inside of the paper with a thin layer of lead paint."

"Yeah, I know you did." Kara grumbles under her breath.

Kara's fingers toy with the bow as she takes the present from Alex's hands, holding it gingerly like she might break it. It's a small square box, and she shakes it curiously. Alex grins as she watches, enraptured by how confused Kara looks.

Before, resolutely, Kara pulls the bow from the top of the present, and sticks it to the front of Alex's shirt.

What.

Alex blinks down at it, laughing in confusion and reaching out to grab the bow. "What're you doing?"

Kara smiles. She smiles so softly, so lovingly, and Alex's breath catches in her throat.

"You're my present this year."

**Author's Note:**

> _[Mandatory viewing, tbh.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uMwFWDIFVCU) I'm not sorry for creating this. It's been in my head for way, way too long. The idea of Kara greeting Alex after a year away and Alex having a Gay Panic was too tempting to resist._


End file.
